Zenki/Gallery
This page is a subpage of Zenki's article. It showcases various images of him from the Kishin Douji Zenki anime, manga and the games. Gallery (Anime)= Chibi Zenki Two headed monster chibi zenki anime.png|Chibi Zenki fighting a two headed Karuma Beast (Episode 1) Zenki seal break anime.png|Chibi Zenki transforming into his Guardian Spirit form Chibi zenki anime.png|Chibi Zenki smiling because he smells a Karuma Seed (Episode 8) Chibi zenki anime 2.png|Miki Souma mistakes Chibi Zenki for a demon and attacks him (Episode 8) Golden dragon chibi zenki anime.png|The Diamond Dragon (who transforms into Zenki's Diamond Axe) and Chibi Zenki (Episode 21) Chibi Zenki anime 3.jpg|Chibi Zenki teasing Chiaki because she put him into her bag. (Episode 30) With Chiaki Chiaki chibi zenki anime 2.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki fighting a Karuma Beast (Episode 2) Chiaki chibi zenki anime 3.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki fighting (Episode 2) Chibi zenki chiaki anime.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki (Episode 10) Chibi zenki chiaki anime 2.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki (Episode 13) Chiaki chibi zenki anime.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki fighting (Episode 25) Guardian Spirit Zenki Anju monster gs zenki anime.png|Guardian Spirit Zenki fighting Anju in her Karuma Beast form (Episode 17) Karuma tree gs zenki chiaki anime.png|Zenki and Chiaki fighting Karuma in her tree form (Episode 25) Gs zenki anime 2.png|Guardian Spirit Zenki (Episode 25) Anime gs zenki.png|Guardian Spirit Zenki with his Diamond Axe (Episode 31) Anime gs zenki 2.png|Guardian Spirit Zenki (Episode 31) Ultimate Guardian Zenki Zenki Vajura Mahar anime.png|Guardian Spirit Zenki transforming into his Ultimate Guardian form (Episode 29) Ultimate Guardian Zenki anime.PNG|The introduction of Zenki's Ultimate Guardian form (Episode 29) Ultimate guardian zenki anime 2.png|Ultimate Guardian Zenki (Episode 29) Using Rudra (Episode 17) Zenki rudora anime.png|Zenki preparing himself to use Rudra Zenki rudora anime 2.png|Zenki summoned lightning/thunder bolts and his hit by them, charging himself up to use Rudra (thunder) Zenki rudora anime 3.png|Zenki using Rudra against Anju in her Karuma Beast form Rudora escape anime.png|Chiaki, Kuribayashi, Miki Souma, Jukai and Saki escaping from the huge explosion caused by Zenki's Rudra Sealed Zenki sealed anime.png|Zenki sealed in a rock (Episode 1) Zenki sealed anime 2.png|Zenki sealed as a petrified statue (Episode 16) |-| Gallery (Manga)= Volume 1 Zenki sealed manga.png|Zenki sealed in a rock inside the Enno Shrine GS Zenki manga.png|Guardian Spirit Zenki talks to the two headed Karuma Beast while a puzzled Chiaki can be seen in the background GS Zenki Jukai manga.png|Jukai thinks about the recent events and recalls what it means if Zenki awakens. Chibi Zenki Chiaki bath manga.png|Chiaki decides that Zenki smells bad and wants to take off his clothes by force, so she can wash him. Zenki tells her that these "clothes" are a part of his body and that he can't take them off. Chibi zenki manga.png|Chibi Zenki rushing forth to fight a Karuma Beast GS Zenki transform manga.png|Zenki in mid-transformation (from his Chibi form into his Guardian Spirit form) Using Rudra (Evil Sorcerers' ark) Zenki Rudora manga.png|Zenki using Rudra against Anjura in her naga form (Volume 2) Zenki Rudora manga 2.png|The huge explosion caused by Zenki's Rudra covers the entire arena (Volume 2) Volume 4 Zenki preparing Rudora manga.png|Guardian Spirit Zenki preparing himself to use Rudra. UG Zenki manga.png|Ultimate Guardian Zenki has risen! UG Zenki avoiding an attack manga.png|Ultimate Guardian Zenki effortlessly avoids a foe's attack. Volume 5 Goki Chiaki UG Zenki manga.png|Goki, Chiaki and Ultimate Guardian Zenki as they appear in the manga Chibi Zenki manga 2.png|Chibi Zenki waking up in what seems to be an altenate timeline, as Chiaki doesn't recognize him. Jupiter Zenki Zenki manga cover 12.png|Jupiter Zenki as he appears in the coverart of Volume 12 Jupiter Zenki manga.png|After using Rudra and almost dying from it, Chiaki pleads for Zenki's safety. This causes Ultimate Guardian Zenki to turn into Jupiter Zenki! Jupiter Zenki manga 2.png|Jupiter Zenki beats the enemy and tells Chiaki that everything is fine. Goki Saki Chiaki Jupiter Zenki manga.png|Goki, grandmother Saki, Chiaki and Jupiter Zenki are ready to take on the challenge! Pentagram Zenki Pentagram Zenki manga.png|The introduction of Zenki's Pentagram form. Pentagram Zenki manga 2.png|Pentagram Zenki only appears in Volume 5 Chapter 3 and is exclusive to this alternate timeline. Pentagram Zenki manga 3.png|Pentagram Zenki eating a Karuma Seed. Chiaki can be seen in the background. Pentagram Zenki Chiaki manga.png|Chiaki asks Zenki, if her friends (who were turned into pictures by a Karuma Beast) will return to normal. Zenki tells her that they will be fine. Rudra Fusion Soul Zenki Rudra Soul Zenki manga.png|The introduction of Zenki's Rudra Fusion Soul form. Rudra Soul Zenki manga 2.png|This form first appears in Volume 6 Chapter 2... Rudra Soul Zenki manga 3.png|...when Zenki fights a mind controlled Cyborg version... Rudra Soul Zenki manga 4.png|...of Miki Souma and punches him into space! Miscellaneous Miscellaneous images of Zenki which don't belong into any specific Volume of the manga will be listed here. Zenki's mask or face.png|This mask or face of Zenki is shown at the contents page of every Volume of the manga. In the SNES game Battle Raiden it also appears as a collectable item which gives Zenki an extra life. Trivia * Zenki's Jupiter and Pentagram forms are exclusive to the manga and never appear anywhere else. * As Zenki's Jupiter, Rudra Fusion Soul and Pentagram forms have no official names I felt free to dub them by myself, giving them names based on facts concerning these forms. Thus all credit for these forms' dubbed names goes to Semerone. |-| Gallery (Ingame)= Batoru Raiden (Battle Raiden) Mugshots Chibi Zenki mugshots Battle Raiden.png|Chibi Zenki's facial expressions GS Zenki mugshots Battle Raiden.png|Guardian Spirit Zenki's facial expressions Sprites Chibi zenki sprite battle raiden.png|Chibi Zenki Gs zenki sprite battle raiden.png|Guardian Spirit Zenki Zenki faint Battle Raiden.gif|The animation of Chibi Zenki fainting after the player loses a life. * The game will always show Chibi Zenki fainting, in complete disregard if the player was currently playing as Chibi Zenki or Guardian Spirit Zenki. Cutscenes Zenki sleep Battle Raiden cutout.png|Chibi Zenki as he appears in the intro cutscene Zenki battle raiden 00015.png|Zenki sleeping in Chiaki's bed Zenki battle raiden 00030.png|Chiaki dragging Zenki along with her Zenki transform battle raiden.png|Chibi Zenki transforming... Zenki transform battle raiden 2.png|...into his Guardian Spirit form Zenki transform battle raiden 3.png|"The Guardian Zenki has risen!" Battle Raiden menu bg.png|Zenki as he appears in the background of the game's menu screen. Using Rudra Dark curse bearer battle raiden 10.png|The Rudra deals a great deal of damage to Princess Ryuuki. Dark curse bearer battle raiden 11.png|It is also possible to finish her off with it before she gets a chance to transform. Den Ei Rei Bu Chibi Zenki blink Den Ei Rei Bu.gif|Chibi Zenki as he appears in the menu screens Chibi Zenki Den Ei Rei Bu.gif|Chibi Zenki as he appears in the jump-and-run sections Den ei rei bu game over.png|Chiaki and Guardian Spirit Zenki in the Game Over screen Chibi Zenki anime sequence intro Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Chibi Zenki as he appears in the intros of a few anime sequence battles GS Zenki breathing.gif|Guardian Spirit Zenki as he appears in the anime sequence battles GS Zenki eyes Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Zenki's eyes as they appear on the upper corner of his side when he has decided his move while it's the enemy's turn. Zenki Den Ei Rei Bu 2.png|Guardian Spirit Zenki in the anime sequence battles Zenki Den Ei Rei Bu 3.png|Zenki avoiding an attack Zenki Den Ei Rei Bu 4.png|Zenki avoiding an attack Zenki Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Zenki preparing to punch a foe with his fists Zenki Den Ei Rei Bu 5.png|Zenki recovering his health Zenki health recover full power Den Ei Rei Bu.png|His alternate graphic for recovering his health when his power bar is at a high level (red). Zenki Den Ei Rei Bu 6.png|Zenki preparing to use the Double Diamond Horn Strike ("Aigirougi") Zenki den ei rei bu golden axe.png|Guardian Spirit Zenki holding the Diamond Axe over his head Vajura on ark cutscene den ei rei bu 6.png|Guardian Spirit Zenki as he appears in his transformation cutscene. Ending cutscene den ei rei bu 3.png|Chibi Zenki as he appears in a cutscene Den Ei Rei Bu Karuma cutscene 2.png|Guardian Spirit Zenki as he appears in a cutscene Zenki 2 00020.png|Zenki fighting Karuma (2nd form) Multiplayer zenki icon den ei rei bu.png|Zenki's icon in the hidden VS mode menu Tenchi Meidou Intro GS Zenki intro Tenchi Meidou.png|Guardian Spirit Zenki as he appears in the intro of Tenchi Meidou GS Zenki intro golden horn Tenchi Meidou.png|On this image he is shown having his "Diamond Horn" extended from his fist Mugshots and small Sprites Chibi Zenki mug Tenchi Meidou.png|Chibi Zenki's face as it appears in the text boxes Chibi Zenki with Chiaki sprites Tenchi Meidou.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki on the overworld Zenki Chiaki board mode sprites victory Tenchi Meidou.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki won the round! Zenki Chiaki board mode sprites idle Tenchi Meidou.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki idling in board game mode Zenki Chiaki board mode sprites idle 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|Chibi Zenki can be seen sleeping while... Zenki Chiaki board mode sprites idle 3 Tenchi Meidou.png|...Chiaki shakes her head and impatiently wiggles her right foot. Zenki Chiaki board mode sprites defeat Tenchi Meidou.png|When Zenki and Chiaki lose, Chibi Zenki can be seen lying on the ground while... Zenki Chiaki board mode sprites defeat 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|...Chiaki shakes her head and occasionally kicks him with her right foot, causing him to make a funny face. Battle Mode Zenki tenchi meidou.png|Guardian Spirit Zenki as he appears in Battle Mode Zenki enemy battle mode Tenchi Meidou.png|Zenki appearing as an enemy in battle mode Zenki VS Roh Tenchi Meidou.png|Zenki fighting Roh Zenki vs karuma tree tenchi meidou.png|Zenki fighting Karuma (tree form) Vajura Fight Chibi zenki vajura fight.png|Chibi Zenki's ingame sprite Gs zenki vajura fight.png|Guardian Spirit Zenki's ingame sprite Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear) Game Gear Chibi Zenki not selected.png|Chibi Zenki's player select card when the cursor is placed on Chiaki. Game Gear Chibi Zenki cursor.png|Chibi Zenki's player select card when the cursor is placed on him. Game Gear Chibi Zenki selected.png|Chibi Zenki's player select card when he is selected. Game Gear Chibi Zenki.png|Chibi Zenki's ingame sprite Game Gear Chibi Zenki bored.gif|If the player doesn't press any button for awhile, Chibi Zenki will start idling. This causes him to lay down and start yawning. Once the player presses something, Zenki will immediately get up again. Game Gear GS Zenki.png|Guardian Spirit Zenki's ingame sprite Category:Miscellaneous